


The Goddess and the Salvager

by HarrisonTheScribe



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrisonTheScribe/pseuds/HarrisonTheScribe
Summary: Rex and Fan la Norne meet one morning in the Indoline Sanctum. One event leads to another and they explore one another in full.





	The Goddess and the Salvager

A brisk wind blew across the Indoline Titan as the sun rose over the horizon. Typically all would be asleep, but this morning was different. Rex, unable to sleep, got dressed and left to wander the manicured gardens.

"Whew... It's cold this morning," he said to himself. As he walked past the mural he looked using, only to see a familiar Blade staring intently at it. A slight frown formed in her lips. He didn't know why, but he felt like she was said, somehow.

"Miss Fan?" he said. She was looking straight ahead, and he walked up beside her. He tapped her on the shoulders and it was only then when she became aware of her presence.

"Oh, good morning, Rex. There is still quite some time into your audience with Praetor Amalthus," she said, turning to face him.

"Sorry. I woke up really early," he explained. She nodded and turned up to look at the image on the wall again.

"This painting... it's pretty grand," he said, craning his neck to see the mural.

"It depicts the creation of Alrest," Fan explained, "They say this mural was painted long ago, when the nation of Indol was still new."

"You've been looking at it for a while," Rex pointed out.

"They're missing," she said after a pause.

"What do you mean by 'they'?" he asked.

"My memories," Fan said with down-turned eyes. "I know I must have been around since this mural was first painted, or even earlier, but I don't remember that time at all. I don't know who I was or what I did, and I'd really like to." Rex was quick to come up with a solution.

"Mythra's lived an awful long time. Maybe she'll know something about you," he suggested. She pondered it for a moment.

"Mythra called me Haze earlier. Could it be possible that she met me somewhere before? Sometime in the past?" she thought aloud.

"D'you wanna ask her later?" he asked.

"Could I? Thank you very much!" Fan said, grabbing his hand and placing it against her chest.

"N-no need to thank me. You helped us too!" he said, his face reddening.

"You know, I heard the Gormotti girl you were traveling with say something earlier. Something about a 'little crush,' I believe," she said.

"Wha-? It's not like that, I swear! She's just my Blade, that's all!" Rex stammered.

"No, it's not about that. She mentioned... something about me. As you know, I am an official representative of Indol, along with Prince Ozychlyrus, who you know as Zeke," she explained, "It would not do for someone as important as you to the geopolitics of Alrest to be seen with someone so high within the Praetorium."

"Seen with? What in Morytha do you mean? I mean, you're beautiful and all, but that sort of thing'd never-" he said, pausing when he realized what he'd said.

"Well, that was a confession, if I've ever heard one. The strange thing is, there's something about you that intrigues me. Maybe it's your connection with my past, maybe it is because you are an Aegis' Driver like Amalthus, but... I feel drawn to you, somehow. I can't say I remember ever feeling like this before, either," she said.

"Well, it makes sense. After all, you are the Praetorium's goddess and all. Wouldn't do to have you mxing with the commoners and such," he pointed out.

"I'm a bit less pure than you make me sound, Rex. Despite that, I still feel I have a lot to learn," she said with a faint hint of a smile.

"Um, what exactly are you suggesting," he asked, a few dirty thoughts crossing his mind. Fan took a deep breath, embraced him, and leaned into his ear.

"I want you to teach me about sex," she whispered. His eyes went wide and he backed away slowly.

"You can't be serious, can you? I mean, I've never even thought about doing it with another Blade before, I don't know what Pyra and Mythra would think," he said, trying to get out of the situation.

"It is likely that Mythra has done it before, with Addam, right? Would that not make it okay in this scenario?" she asked rhetorically. He shrugged.

"I mean, not really, but I guess it'd be okay," he said. Fan give him an adorable look and clasped her hands around his.

"Thank you so much. This means a lot to me," she said. He rubbed his hand against the back of his head.

"No, thank you," Rex said. Even as they entered to lodgings together, Fan leading the way, he still had doubts.

"I mean, we're not exactly isolated here. Everyone is all around us, and they're going to be waking up soon," he pointed out. Fan considered his words.

"At this time we are unable to leave the Indoline Sanctum, so unless you'd like to do it in the courtyard, I don't think we have any options. Besides, Pyra and Mythra would know anyways, right? After all, you are connected, one in body and spirit. That's why I want you to be a surrogate Driver. I want to unite with you," she said, opening the room. This room was a master bedroom, without the huge number of beds in their normal rooms. A single mattress with red bedsheets on it beckoned to them. Rex looked at her one last time, but there was no doubt in her eyes. Fan leaned using and planted a kiss on his warm lips. It started as only a quick peck, but before long their tongues were fighting for dominance within their mouths. Spit passed from one to the other as they ran across the ridges of their teeth. It was only when he reached down to grab her hips when she pulled away.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked.

"It's a thing ya do when ya kiss, I think. Pyra showed it to me, I don't really know," Rex said, flushed.

"Still, you do have more experience than I, no?" Fan said, "In that case, we should get on with it as soon as possible. It wouldn't do for your companions to discover our location." She began to remove her elaborate dress, Rex watching every second. Her loose robes fell to the side as she revealed herself fully. Her skin was pale, with a flat chest and a strangely-shaped Core Crystal. Her hands covered her lower sex.

"Miss Fan, I don't know what to say. You're practically glowing!" he said, seeing at her body.

"Thank you, Rex. Do you want to look?" she asked, to his confusion.

"I mean, why wouldn't I?" he said. She smiled and moved her hand, revealing a shaven pink pussy mound. Rex tossed off his gear, causing Fan to blush.

"Sorry... I've never seen a naked man before," she said, "And, your penis... is it supposed to be that long!?"

"Heh! She said the same thing!" he said smugly. His dick waved back and forth, and Fan couldn't pull her eyes away. He spat into his hand and slowly stroked it before her. Rex could see wetness dripping slowly onto the floor.

"So, isn't the first step to use your mouth on it?" she asked, looking at him for confirmation. When she saw him nod she wasted no time getting low to the ground. His cock hung as eye level, hovering before her face. She gulped, staring right down the shaft. Fan puckered her mouth and planted a kiss at the very tip of his penis.

Rex felt her warm lips wrap around him and let out a surprisingly high-pitched moan as she kept playing with him. The tip of her tongue ran around the bottom of the cockhead, the unfamiliar sensation very satisfying to him. They moved slowly like that for a minute before Fan set her sights on the shaft itself and the pent-up balls hanging behind it. Her hand wrung out his prick even as her tongue worked the tip, moving in perfect harmony. He reached down to her face, brushing a strand of hair from her face and holding her head with his hands.

She pushed herself to go even further down, and when Rex saw her eyes go to the back of her head he took the opportunity, moving his hips to push her even further. He closed his eyes and kept thrusting against her but her heard her staring to choke. He pulled out of her, and watched as she regained her breath.

"I'm sorry, but, can we try something else? That didn't feel good..." she said.

"Sorry, sorry! I forgot you're new to this. I mean, I am too, but still. How about something that'll be new for both of us?" he asked, and she give the affirmative. He picked up Fan and laid her on the bed, one leg dangling off the side. He leaned over her body and slowly licked her ear, nipping the lobe. Her face reddened, but a cute moan still came from her well-used lips. He ran his fingers across her face as he moved down, sucking her neck skin and kissing her collar bone. She was trying in vain to hide her excitement, her body practically shaking in anticipation. Finally, he pushed her legs apart, showing off her cunt lips. He took a single finger and gently rubbed it in the wetness surrounding her opening. His other hand grazed her thighs and chest, avoiding her vagina entirely.

His face moved back and forth against her, rubbing against her clit. His finger traced circles, inside, only turning Fan on more.

"Ahhh! Slow down, Rex! If you don't, I'll come too soon!" she shouted. Rex didn't answer, just smiling back. As he did so he thrust his index finger inside her, violating her in a way no one ever had before. Her vision turned hazy as her walls contracted around his finger painfully tight, only to lighten up seconds later. Fan felt an awesome relief as her clenched muscles relaxed, her mind slowly returning. All she could think of was how close she was to Rex, until she feel exactly how he was. She felt the intense pain of his erection, the blood pumping to it, the cum stored in his pent-up balls. The pleasure subsided, but the connection they had felt remained unbroken.

"Rex, did you feel that? It was like- I was seeing through your eyes," she said, curious.

"Y-yeah. What was that about? Is this because I'm the Master Driver, or is this because your powers, or something else?" he asked, shaken.

"I don't know, but it felt good. I think... this is how you can become my Driver. By pounding me, we will be connected as one... like Driver and Blade... I want to see from your eyes as you take me," she said, wanting it so badly. The horniness flowing through her body electrified him, his cock the hardest it had ever been. Her legs were pushed up as he climbed onto the bed, kneeling before her in the missionary position. Fan locked her legs around his shoulders, her cute body completely his. She smiled softly, reaching up to caress his face.

"It's okay... I'm a Blade, it won't hurt..." she said quietly, tears forming in her eyeducts, "B-but even if it would, I would still want you." Hearing her whisper those quiet, private thoughts turned him on. He wanted to become one with her. He didn't care that he was the Driver of the Aegis. He didn't care she was the Goddess of Indol, nor that he was going to meet with one of the world's most powerful men. They were going to unite.

Rex rubbed his tip in her juices, lubricating it slightly. He was facing straight ahead, towards the beautiful girl he was about to penetrate. His hips flared back and pushed into her, bringing shudders and trembles. They could both feel the tight moistness of her tunnels that tried to squeeze the cum from his balls, as well as the uncertainty, excitement, and pure lust accompanying Fan's first time. As he moved in an out, tenderly making love, he had to try his hardest not to come immediately. The strange sensations he was feeling, of penetration when he had no such place to be penetrated, were overloading his brain, and he had no idea what they were doing to Fan. Drool escaped her lips as she stared at him, her sexual love of him writ plain for all to see.

"Fan? Are you okay? This is too much, it feels so good!" Rex grunted. She pushed together her breasts with her hands, looking adorable as hell. When he saw that, he knew the end was near. He pushed harder and harder against her, their hips slamming together in some strange rhythm. As he felt himself coming near his climax he began to sweat, his body like a lawn covered in the glittering dew. He was dizzy for it. He wanted her. And she wanted him.

There were no secrets between them, and both of them knew just how much the other wanted to come, to get that perfect satisfaction. Rex was the first, sputtering as his mind stopped working. His cock throbbed inside of her warm, wet caverns until it began to spill over. He didn't pull out, pushing all the way inside her to fill her womb, her entire lower body with his hot, sticky sperm. Even as he pulled out he was still coming, his head leaking onto the bed as more and more poured from Fan's flooded opening. His knees buckled and he rested on his side, breathing deeply.

"Rex... That was amazing. I've never felt anything like that before. I want to know what it would feel like for me to orgasm from something like that. I want to know what I'd say, how I'd act. That's why I'm asking you. Will you make me come with your thing?" she said desperately. She needed more, and she needed it right then. They didn't bother to get up and change positions. Instead, Rex rolled over so he was facing the same direction as her as they laid on the bed and started spooning.

They were completely flush, the soft smell of her body overriding his senses. As she reached around to his hips to brace herself his free hands took to exploring her body. She felt the familiar sensation of penetration, this time from completely different angle. His left hand played with her petite breasts, teasing her pink nipples; his right stuck two fingers covered in vaginal juices into her mouth. She whimpered loudly from the sensation, feeling her cavern thrust open even as she was being played with in two other places.

His hand moved even lower, this time to stimulate her clit even as she was getting penetrated from behind. Rex could feel every thrust, every single time he groped her body. It only served to turn him on more. Their bodies, though long since lost to carnal instincts were still so close together there was no way it could be anything but intimate. This wasn't a quickie, or a handjob. This was lovemaking, and they both knew it.

She knew just how good it felt for him to shove his hand between her legs and make her cry out. Rex leaned into her, his warm breath tickling her ears. They were shifting and rolling together, but that wasn't their focus. At least, until both of them felt the shockwaves of Fan's second true orgasm. The tension held within her released, and he could feel it too. The urge to come again, to flood her tightening womb once more, was so strong, but he held back. Time itself seemed to slow down as he pulled out, one else before her, and rained sperm upon her face.

His shaft pulsed as he painted her face white, his fertile sperm caking her brown hair and lovely face. She sucked his cock one last time, in order to clean it of the sperm he had let loose inside her earlier.

"Oh, that's tasty," she muttered, swallowing his nutty semen. They laid there for a moment, in post-orgasm bliss.

"I have a question for you, Miss Fan. Have you ever thought about Elysium?" Rex asked.

"The paradise, atop the World Tree. Praetor Amalthus is the only person to have ever returned from it, and he came bearing the Aegises. If the Master Blades were what he found there, then I would say I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Of what? We could finally get along! Mor Ardain and Uraya could stop their conflict, and-" Rex said.

"No, you misunderstand. I want peace. I don't want there to be more refugees, more orphans. But, the Praetor chose to unleash Malos 500 years ago. And yet, the Architect did nothing to protect us this time. What exactly did we do that caused us to be sent away in the first place? Unanswerable questions, I know. But, if I could speak to him, I would ask, 'Why?' Why are we Blades doomed to forget, forever? Why are the Titans dying out?" Fan said. She looked up, seeing the sun rising steadily in the sky.

"O-oh! Forgive me, Rex. I must take my leave. I need to prepare for the audience. I hope we can do this again sometime soon," she said, putting on the dress again. She walked off, leaving Rex there to ponder her words.


End file.
